


Itanaru Oneshot

by KahnXII



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Naruto's OC brother and sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahnXII/pseuds/KahnXII
Summary: Naruko and Meana decide to host a sleepover with their friends Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Shino. It was an odd group, but they worked.





	Itanaru Oneshot

A girl, who looked about 16, stood up on her seat and clapped. The clap got everyone who was sitting at the table attention. The boy on her right didn't even look surprised, only had a small smirk. 

"Alright, everyone! So, Meana and I will be hosting a slumber party Saturday night, where everyone is invited. The boys will sleep in Meana's room, and the girls, mine. The first activities will be together, but then we'll split up to our rooms. Be expecting movies, games, and karaoke!" She said, enthusiasm through the roof.

Her name was Naruki Namikaze-Uzumaki, she had long red hair that reached her waist and sky blue eyes. Her twin, the boy sitting next to her, had blond hair, and blue eyes as well. His name, as mentioned earlier, was Meana Namikaze-Uzumaki.

The people at the table were obviously excited. After all, it was known that the twins were rich and lived in a huge house. With parents like their's, what do you expect? The only person at the table that probably could compete would be Sasuke with the Uchiha family.

Seeing as everyone agreed to come, Naruki quickly got down from standing, before she got yelled at.

~~Saturday Night~~

Meana and Naruki set up the whole house, the living room had several chairs, bean bags, and couches. The coffee table was filled with snacks, and they got their brother to make a quick dinner, which they only had to pull out of the oven at 7:00, otherwise, everything else foodwise was set up. 

They rushed around making sure everything was perfect before relaxing on the couch. Then the doorbell rang, making them shoot up. 

"I'll get it!" Naruki yelled and rushed to the door. She opened the door to see, instead of one of their guests, Itachi Uchiha. She sighed, of course.

"Onii-sama is probably in his room or the studio." She said, walking away from the door, leaving the door open. 

"Thanks, Naruki-san." He said politely, walking in and closing the door. He immediately headed for their brother's room. 

"Who was it?" Meana asked as he saw no one followed Naruki.

"Just Itachi-san." She huffed. 

He nodded, still not understanding why she didn't like Itachi much. Ignoring it for now, he just went back to looking for movies and games. Then the doorbell rang again, and Naruki walked to the door. She opened the door to see Ino, Sakura, and Hinata, who they obviously picked up.

Letting them in, and had them follow her to the living room. The girls behind her were examining the house, already in awe of the beauty of the house just on the outside. The living room was big but really homey, surprisingly. Sakura commented, and Naruki just dismissed it, saying "Onii-sama and Kaa-chan were insistent about it. The den is the comfiest, not including Onii-sama's room."

"That's because Onii-sama is obsessed with warmth and soft things," Meana commented, hearing what Naruki said. Naruki nodded in agreement.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata didn't say anything, but they were curious about this older brother. As far as they knew, he just existed. The twins didn't talk about him much, only mentioned in passing. They just settled themselves on the many spots and made small talk, waiting for everyone else.

Soon, the doorbell rang again and Meana got up to answer. Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino arrived, and as soon as they got inside, Sasuke appeared and walked in. Now everyone was here, they decided to watch a quick movie before eating. 

~~~~~~~~

The movie was good, but now they were hungry. It was almost 7, so they took everything out and set up, and waited for the oven. The oven dinged and Naruki opened the oven to see a huge pie, that has obviously been slaved over. She picked it up and put it on a placemat in the middle of the table.

Cutting it and getting a slice of the meat pie, she was surprised there was exactly enough for everyone. No one needed a second serving. 

"Naruki-chan, I need to know," Ino said with a serious voice. "Where did you get that amazing pie?! I know neither of you cooks, and your parents are out of the country right now."

Naruki blinked, "Onii-sama made it." 

"WHAT?!" The entire table yelled (except Sasuke and Shino). The twin's brother was godly in the kitchen?

"Yeah, Kaa-chan taught Onii-sama to cook when he was only 6. He even goes to a high school for cooking, it's why he's not at Konoha High." Meana said. 

Everyone at the table was dumbfounded. Then they heard a loud 'YOU'RE DEAD!'. The people at the table were confused, except Meana and Naruki.

"What do you think happened this time?" Naruki asked Meana, who just shrugged. 

"Was that your brother?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." The twins answered at the same time.

"Who was he threatening?" Ino asked.

"His boyfriend," Meana answered as Naruki huffed.

"Naruki," Meana warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't say anything." She grumbled.

"Do you not like him?" Sakura and Ino asked, at the same time, which was scary.

"Of course I don't he-" Meana covered her mouth with his hand.

"I don't really know why, but she seems to hate him. But we both know that our brother is way too in love with him to even think about breaking up, even with Naruki's odd distaste." Meana said, "She also has to consider that Onii-sama would be very hurt if he knew that his little sister didn't like his boyfriend, should she voice it." He said staring at Naruki.

She ripped his hand off, "Of course I know that. Onii-sama loves his family." She grumbled.

"Anyway, we should clean up, and play some games," Meana said.

Everyone quickly cleaned up, most of them wanting to play truth or dare. 

They headed to the living room and sat in the best circle they could make.

"Truth or Dare is first. Who wants to go first?" Naruki asked.

"I guess I will," Ino said.

"Okay, Truth or Dare?" Naruki asked.

"Umm, Truth?" Ino said.

"Do you have a crush on Sakura?" Naruki asked, leaning in.

Ino blushed, "Y-y-yes." which caused Sakura to blush as well.

"Okay! Ino, go in a circle, so Sakura."

"Truth or dare?" Ino asked

"Truth," Sakura said, still blushing.

"Would you go on a date with me?" Ino asked, a bit timid.

"Sure!" Sakura said, blushing even more.

.....blah blah blah.......

"Naruki, Truth or Dare?" Ino asked/

"Dare." She said boldly.

"Introduce us to your godly chef that is your brother," Ino said.

Naruki shrugged, "Sure, why not?" before looking at Meana,

"Do you think he's in his room or the studio?" She asked.

"Studio, most likely."

Everyone got up, all curious to meet this brother.

They followed the twins to the mack of the house and began to hear some music. They went through a hallway, and ended up in a large room, with mirrors on one wall, and padded floor. In the middle of the room was a blond teen, who looked about 17 (he's 18), dancing with a black haired man who looked about 20 (19). 

"Itachi?" Sasuke said confused.

The pair seemed to not notice or hear them and Naruki said to just watch until they were noticed. They watched the pair dance in sync. The music slowly came to an end. They were panting heavily. The blond laughed, before falling to the floor still smiling as he sat on the ground. 

"That was a workout." He said, to the black haired guy who they assume to be Itachi.

"You're telling me? I don't dance nearly as much as you and your panting." Itachi said.

Then the duo finally noticed them.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Naruki, Meana, what's going on?" The blond asked.

"Nothing, just these people asked to meet you because of your amazing pie," Meana said.

"That was nothing. Sorry for not introducing my self. I'm Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki." Naruto said, introducing himself, waving from the floor.

"Itachi Uchiha." The black haired man said.

"Uchiha?" Said most of the group, looking at Sasuke.

"He's my older brother," Sasuke grunted.

"Guys, introduce yourselves, please," Meana said.

"Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you." She bowed.

"Shikamaru Nara, what a drag."

"Yo, Kiba Inuzuka."

"Hinata H-Hyuga, it's a pleasure." She bowed

"Sakura Haruno! Nice to meet you!"

"Choji Akimichi." Stuffing his face with chips.

"Shino Aburame." 

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto blinked.

"So this is the little brother you mentioned? You didn't mention his hair looked like a duck's butt." Naruto said looking at Itachi.

Itachi only blinked, while everyone was trying not to laugh.

"So we have a Nara, a Hyuga, an Aburame, Yamanaka, Inzuka, and an Akimichi. You guys don't happen to be the heirs, do you?" Naruto asked. They all nodded to show they were.

"Nice, your parents are cool to work with," he said, not noticing their shock.

"Itachi, why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Why wouldn't I spend time with my boyfriend?" Itachi asked.

"W-what? You never said anything about this?" Sasuke stuttered, shocking most of the group.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, again, "Yes, I did, 3 years ago, when I started dating him, when I was 16, and when he was 15. You were brooding, and mom and dad were heading out for a meeting, I was trying to get your attention, but no one noticed, so I just thought you didn't care." 

Suddenly, Ino gasped. "OMG, you look just like Kurama!" She yelled.

Sakura gasped too, "That's it! I knew you looked familiar!"

Naruto blushed, knowing he was caught. "Uh, yeah, I'm him." He stuttered.

Everyone's jaw dropped. In front of them- was an idol, part of the band Jinchuuriki, a band with nine members. There was Kurama the lead singer and leader, Gyuki, Chomei, Saiken, Kokuo, Son Goku, Isobu, Matatabi, and Shukaku (All the tailed beast names). They were going on tour in a couple of months, and everyone was excited.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Skip to when Sasuke and Itachi are at home, after the sleepover.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi and Sasuke were at the dining table with their parents, eating dinner. Suddenly, Sasuke spoke up, 

"Itachi, you should tell them."

Their parents raised an eyebrow, what didn't they know.

"Sasuke," Itachi warned. "I was going to tell them later, but I suppose this will do."He sighed.

"I'm dating someone." He said, flatly.

"What!? Itachi why didn't you tell me? Why haven't I met them yet?" Their mother asked, shocked but excited.

"Who is it, Itachi?" Their father, grunted, paying more attention.

"His name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki."

"Minato and Kushina's son? I'll only allow it because I like him." He said, gruffly.

"And, to your earlier question, I did tell you. Three years ago. None of you seemed to care." Itachi said, feeling tired of this.

"You did?" Their mother blinked, "I'm sorry, I must not have heard you."

"I said it multiple times while trying to get your attention. You all brushed it off."

Their mother held her hands to her mouth, had she really ignored her son when he was telling them something so important? It was probably the only person he's ever dated too, and she wasn't there.

"I'm so sorry! How about you invite Naruto-Kun over soon?"


End file.
